To Awake in the Rain
Sadow and Nori are both strapped to lab tables in the lab of Hell's greatest scientific mind, Dr. Aleister. He smiles in his orange mask down at his two new patients "I've never had... Hell-Hunters before. How... delicious." He rummages through his tools in a drawer. Nori was seething with anger. Was this his punishment from Envy!? Straining against his restraints for the millionth time, Nori tired himself out and gasped in exhaustion. "What the FUCK is this!?!" he screamed. Where was his Hell-Blade? He wanted his Hell-Blade! Sadow cleared his throat, his eyes hidden by his long bangs "Chill, man. We're in the Docs' lab so all we have to do is keep our cool and we'll make it out of here." "Bullshit!" Nori screamed. "I could get the fuck out of here if I could get my fucking Hell-Blade! Now give it to me!" he roared, now starting to gnaw on his restraints. Eventually he would be able to chew through them. And then he could get his Hell-Blade, kill these two, swoop Envy up in his arms... Right after he had attempted this had a needle dug itself neatly into his neck, a syringe having been jabbed into it filled with sedatives to help sooth and calm him down. A cold and crisp voice croaked out of the mask of his assailant "That will be enough of that, young man. Your in no condition to be getting upset. Now let's all do as the white haired kid said and calm down and everything will flow more soothly..." His last three words became drawn out and almost inaudible by the sedatives taking effect. Nori immediately relaxed. Everything felt nice now~. Giggling softly, Nori stared upwards. Was that a unicorn on the ceiling!? Aleister then took out his tool kit and pulled out a scalpel along with a pair of pins "Now hold still, this won't hurt much..." Suddenly, opening the door was Greed and Envy, there for their respective Hell-Hunters. Greed looked down at Sadow boredly and turned to Aleister "That'll be enough, Doc. We'll take them now." Aleister gave a sort of hissed sound but knew he wouldn't be able to overpower two Cardinals with the resources given to him so he undid the straps holding them to the table. "There. Take them." Greed turned toward the exit as Envy helped Nori to his feet. Nori had not the strength, nor the willpower to walk on his own. Still giggling like an imbecile, he let himself fall to the floor and laid there. There was no reason to move! Everything was nice! What did he wash the floor with? Envy gave a look of disgust and looked at Greed as he neared the exit "Can your Hell-Hunter carry him...?" Greed smirked "Does your vibrant presence always radiate my day?" She gave him a sternly annoyed look as he smiled back at her "Sure he can! Right Sadow?" Sadow shrugged and lifted Nori's arm over his shoulder and moved him out of the lab. "It radiate's mine~." Nori replied, smiling dreamily at Envy. His neck throbbed. Nori held a hand up to it and put pressure on it, stopping the blood flow. The slight pain was enough to snap Nori back to reality for a moment. "Where are we going?" he demanded immediately. Envy answered with closed eyes "To your room. You were given sedatives by that maniac scientist so you need to take it easy for a bit." "I do not." Nori stated, slurring with his speech and proving Envy's point. He began trying to walk with his own two feet, but couldn't get them working correctly. "Why didn't you try carrying me? I don't smell!... Right..?" Sadow smiled at him "Of course." He agreed with him just to make sure he wouldn't lash out at him in his unpredictable state. Envy sighed "Because you're heavy you oaf." "I don't feel heavy!" Nori argued. He didn't feel like anything right now. No, wait, that was wrong! He felt like he could fly! "I want to fly!" he whined, trying to shake Sadow off of him. "I CAN FLY. LET ME FLY." Sadow tried to grab him "Wait, man!" Envy then kicked his rear extremely hard "Embecile, you can't fly! Your fucked up from the drugs!" Nori was left sprawled out on the ground. He started crying. He wailed as large amounts of tears began streaming down his face. How could she be so mean? How was he supposed to fly now!? She took his wings. He had to get them back. Sniffling, Nori crawled into a ball on the floor. He could grow them back! Her eye twitched in both annoyance and sheer embarrassment as Greed was clutching his sides laughing. She muttered "This is pathetic." She looked at Sadow then to Greed "Can we please trade Hell-Hunters? Im sure both of your arrogant, goofy attitudes would make for a nice partnership." Greed shook his head "Sadow is my favourite Hell-Hunter and I'm not about to give him up after 60 years of good records." Sadow smiled while scratching the back of his head. Nori fell asleep on the floor, having worn himself out. He was having a nice dream about Envy. She made him cookies! And she was wearing an apron... with nothing else. Nori giggled in his sleep. Envy pointed down to him "Did he just giggle...?" Sadow nodded a confirmation and Envy kicked him "You better not be having dirty dreams of me in there, you hear me!?" The second Envy's foot hit Nori's stomach, it was stuck there. Nori has hugging it and using it as a pillow. Envy gave a greatly disgusted expression as Greed was on the floor laughing "Quit slobbering on my leg you sick bastard!" In response, Nori increased the strength of his grip. He giggled again. Envy looked up "Greed, quit laughing and help me here-!" She was cutoff by the sudden arrival of Pride and Sloth, who came to investigate the noise. Nori, upon entering a deeper sleep, finally relaxed his grip. Obviously not perturbed by the entrence of the two other Cardinals, Nori continued to giggle in his sleep. Pride looked down at him and up at Envy "Do you mind explaining this, Envy?" She stood at attention and explained "Well the Doctor gave him s-sedatives, sir. That's why he's in the state he's in now." Pride looked back down at him "I see." Nori yawned and opened his eyes, staring up at Pride. He didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. Pride "Arise, Hell-Hunter. I assume the sedatives have worn off by now." Nori stood up. He was in a good mood. He had a nice dream. There was no reason to overreact or do anything stupid. He glanced slightly at Envy, with a What should I do? expression on his face. She shrugged with a returning face signifying that she didn't know. Pride spoke up "Carry on gentlemen." He and Sloth walked past them, Sloth glancing slightly at Sadow, who was glaring at him. Waiting until the two were safely out of earshot, Nori turned to Envy. "I'm impressed you didn't get wet this time." he stated rudely, obviously not concerned with any form of punishment Envy could give him. Well... that wasn't exactly true. Upholding her earlier warning, she turned toward Sloth and yelled while waving and smiling brightly "You looked great out there, by the way Sloth!" Nori shut himself up. What a retarded form of punishment. It didn't bother him at all! Not at all! "Let's go to my room.." he grumbled, glaring at Envy. She smirked back at him "That's more like it." Sadow stood there confused as Greed whistled to him "Let's go." Sadow nodded in return and followed his superior out. What was that smirk? Oh, so now she was full of herself? Nori wanted to hit something. "Where is my Hell-Blade?" he asked hastily. He wanted it. It was his. The thought of someone else using it made him want to scream. Envy answered with an annoyed tone "It's in your room you barbarian, geez. You can't go five minutes without that thing, can you?" "Give me Gelosia." Nori ordered akwardly. This had been the first time he'd actually asserted himself towards Envy... But her reaction would be priceless. Nori could tell from the way her face was changing when he finished the sentence. She pulled out Gelosia from it's holster on her leg and held it protectively with a worried look on her face "No!" "What? What's wrong?" Nori asked, approaching her cautiously. Maybe he could snatch it out of her hands... Without getting shot. "I mean, if I'm such a barbarian for wanting my Zanpakuto, why don't you give me your gun?" She aims it at him with a warning look in her eyes "Step back." Nori gulped, taking a step back, as ordered. "I'm... I'm just proving my point.." he assured her. Would she really shoot him? Maybe it wouldn't be anywhere too serious... One of the legs or arms would be nice. He could heal that. But anything to his chest or face would hurt like hell... and there would probably be a very low chance of him ever recovering, if she hit one of his organs. She lowers her gun and walks past him "Never threaten to steal my baby ever again." She glares back at him "Understood?" Nori burst out laughing. "B.. Baby!?" he hollered, clutching his sides. It was too precious. She called it her baby. At least Nori didn't cling to his Hell-Blade like it was his family. She shouts "I'll shoot you in the balls if you mock me!" Nori stopped laughing immediately. If that was a joke, it wasn't funny. She stared into his eyes with her hands gripping her gun. "I stopped." Nori stated, pointing out the obvious. She then holstered her weapon and walked off "Good. Now let's get going." Nori sighed. His balls were grateful. "Envy... If I'm more powerful than you, why are you my superior?" he asked dully, walking slightly faster than usual so he could catch up. She scoffed offendedly "I am far superior than you!" Nori sighed. "Sure you are. But, hypothetically, let's say I had my Hell-Blade and suddenly became more powerful than you for no reason. Why would I have to listen to you?" he asked, his tone of voice making it obvious he believed what he was asking. She smirked proudly "Believe me, if you tried anything Bael would blast your ass to kingdom come faster than you can say 'Ow'." "Bael doing your work'' for you'' does not make you more powerful than I'''." Nori stated darkly. He was about to smack her. Was she really about to hide behind Bael? Maybe she didn't deserve to be a Cardinal. She didn't look at him "So you're '''that type of guy, huh? One who believes in fighting your own battles? Well sorry to say but life isn't that peachy, Nori." She looked distantly and almost deppressed while walking, remembering how she became a Demon to begin with. Nori felt bad. Was she sad? Maybe he shouldn't have said anything.. "It's not that I necessarily believe in fighting my own battles. It's just that you shouldn't always rely on other people to do what you could yourself. But I guess that's why I'm here, right...?" Envy turned to him "Has anyone told you how Bael came into power yet...? It's a legendary tale here that is retold so many times it has become common knowledge." "Who do I even converse with besides you?" Nori said, though it was quite obvious he was interested in the topic. They finally arrived at the door to his room. He opened the door and waited for Envy to enter before he did so himself. It was... simple. A bed decorated it as the only piece of furniture besides a table and a few chairs, which had obviously never been used. The walls were a desolate grey cement-ish color. There wasn't even anything for him to keep food in; which was odd, as everyone needs food in order to sustain themselves, but it wasn't like Nori was especially thin. So how did he get food? "No, I haven't heard.." Nori took a seat in one of the chairs, expecting Envy to sit in the other one. She did as expected and started the story "Long ago, an Arrancar and her group managed to create through experimentation a perfect new breed. These were the first Demons. This Arrancar, Fukienzeru, and the followers left Hueco Mundo for fear of enslavement, they being the first Demons themselves. They arrived in what is now Hell, but what was then an unknown plane. It was ruled by a race that called themselves Oni, but were soon wiped extinct by the Demons, who had created an empire in this realm and grew since. But one of Fukienzeru's followers, who had grown tired of being only second in power, played out a planned coup d'etat on the empire and sealed Fukienzeru underneath the Spire we were just at. And there remains our former ruler to this very day." "Why doesn't anybody release him...?" Nori asked obliviously. Obviously, Bael would try and stop whoever tried, if there was anybody powerful enough to unseal him. But Nori just couldn't see Fukienzeru as a horrible leader. He took himself, and his people, away from a land where they were being persecuted, made it to hell, and prospered. If anything, it was Bael's own greediness that fucked everything up. "No one knows how. Bael used a complex Dark Kido Binding seal that not even Fukienzeru knew. Plus, even if someone knew how it's kind of hard to when there's a Spire built over it and the guy who doesn't want you to can blow you up with a stare at any moment." "It isn't as if Bael's omnipotent. If he was, he'd be ruling everything already." Nori said, then reconsidered his choice of words. "I mean, the other dimensions. Basically, his power has to have it's limits. And if everyone in hell simply stopped listening to him, he'd have no power at all. Politcal power..." It wouldn't be that he didn't have any power. He'd have power. Just not political power. Envy nods "Bael makes this story historically known to everyone to symbolize his wrath." "His... wrath? That's just fucking retarded. He didn't do anything. He only sealed someone more powerful than himself. It's not like he defeated Fukienzeru. He's still alive." Nori prodded. Was it really alright to have a conversation like this about the ruler of the realm they were in...? Well, it wasn't as if they were trying to overthrow him. They'd be fine. She nodded "Yeah but we still follow him. He now controls us and our home." "Well... could you answer some other things for me? I don't really know a lot about Hell..." Nori asked politely. If she didn't want to, it wouldn't really be a big deal. He would find out eventually. And maybe he'd be able to find out some things about Envy, as well... She nodded "It's important for a person to know alot about where they are if they plan to adjust." "Let's start with... the anatomy of Demons?" Nori guessed. It seemed like a sensible enough topic. Envy gave a comically defeated face and thought to herself "He had to ask about the subject I'm terrible with." She answered "Err... You'd have to ask Pride or Sloth about that. I have no clue. We're pretty much just different. Some, like us Cardinals, are human-looking in appearance. Others, however, are like maskless Hollow." Nori giggled. "Okay then, something else. Besides the Spire, Highway, and the Headquarters here, are there any other notable places in Hell? I mean, I've looked around, but it all looks like wasteland..." Nori sighed. What a boring place. She answered "That's what I wonder too. Apparently there's mountains with caves belonging to rogue Devils and, supposedly, Oni that might have survived the purge. Eventually you'll reach an ocean of lava though and beyond that, no one knows. Since Lord Bael can see everything in Hell, he said there was nothing beyond this mainland other than lava. But we're pretty sure he is lying." Nori held his hand to his head in frustration. Was there really no information on anything? "How do you make Hell-Blades? I mean, normally, a Zanpakuto is a manisfestation of the owner's soul, but for Bael to just have them on a rack for people to choose from, they must be pre-made, right?" She sighed "They are forged in Satantic steel. The spirit's, however, are of those who have been used as Courtesans for the Court members." "I've barely even spoken to my Hell-Blade. I don't even know what the spirit looks like." Nori grumbled. "So why don't the Cardinals use Hell-Blades?" She replies with a slight smile at the irony "Demons cannot use Hell-Blades because we are extensions of Hollow, and Zanpakuto are meant to kill Hollow. Thus Hell-Blades, essentially, are meant to destroy us. So Bael created them for extensions of Demons." "What about a Ressurecion? Since you're extensions of Hollows, you should have some kind of release..." Nori was arguing with himself. "This also means that because I have my Hell-Blade, I'm more powerful than you~." "Since your part Demon, your transformation acts as a Ressurecion. And every Cardinal has a special ability granted by Bael. I was just given Gelosia, though..." She gestures to her gun. "Why not ask him for something else? It wouldn't hurt to ask... I guess.. I mean, Sadow got a second Hell-Blade. Why shouldn't you get something?" he prodded, eyes flickering towards the door. If she left to go speak with Bael, Nori might actually get a break. She looked away "I would have to give him something in return." "You really don't have anything?" Nori asked. Sure she did! Though... if it wasn't important to her, it wouldn't actually matter.. "Maybe Gelosia? I mean, if it's for powers, you could always get another gun..." he muttered. She turned to him sternly "Bael wouldn't settle for something so simple as a Hell-gun. It would have to be something that would affect me dearly." Nori sighed. "Entertainment?" he suggested. "Or you could sign another deal, etcetera..." She nodded somewhat grimly "Along that line, yeah." "Unless you expect me to fight all of you battles for you." Nori grumbled, making a face. It wasn't that he especially minded, since it was for Envy. But there was really no reason for her not to have more power. Envy smiled "Pride assures me I will gain more if I put more effort into my work so that is what I intend to do." "I honestly don't think it's possible for you to put more effort into your work, considering that we actually have the free time to sit here and talk about things. I mean, really, what do you do?" he asked. Nori was bored now. Something interesting needed to happen. She replied "Well we are currently trying to figure out how to deactivate the rejection field on the portals so we may invade our worlds." "Oh..." Nori mumbled. "What do you like to do when you're not working?" he asked innocently. Envy smirked "You should never interfere in a lady's personal life." "But I want to be part of your personal life." Nori stated bluntly. By this point, it was obvious he was attracted to her. There was no point in trying to hide it. She stated almost emotionlessly "As Bael said the day he took power: Attachment is the doorway to downfall. Trust anyone but yourself, and they will use you." "You're already using me." Nori rebuttled effortlessly. "It's not as if anything would change. I'm already taking orders from you." She replied while pulling up blinds that covered a window overlooking a bustling metropolis in Hell. She looked out from it while stating "Out here it's best to keep anything close to you to yourself. So it would be best for you not to get too attached to anyone." Nori grunted in response. She was rejecting him. "And yet you make it blatantly obvious that you have a crush on Sloth." Envy fumed "I do not have a crush on him!" Rolling his eyes, Nori didn't feel the need to point out that her reaction was proving his point. "Sure you don't. Anyway, I'm finished asking my questions. You are dismissed." She gave an angered look "I'm dismissed?! I am your superior here, Hell-Hunter!" Nori stared dully up at her. "You are in my quarters. I don't own much, but I own this. So yes, you're dismissed." he stated sternly. She grumbled angrily while heading out the door to his quarters. "Bitch..." Nori mumbled as Envy left. Sighing wearily, he stood from his chair and climbed into his bed. How long would he be sleeping for...? It was possible that he irritated Envy and she'd do something embarassing to him. Or maybe something else would happen to disturb his rest. Slowly slipping into sleep, Nori began snoring lightly, once again oblivious to the world around him. Greed's new soldiers Greed entered a training field outside of the city with Sadow and Shade, intent on teaching them some new skills and getting them more versed in the art of Demoncraft. "Welcome to the 7th training field, Hell-Hunters." "What the hell are we doing here? And another thing, how am I still living? I was disintegrated from the waist up." Shade asked, not hiding his panic at having true immortality. Greed answers with his static baton over his shoulder "As a Hell-Hunter your now linked to Hell. And as my subordinate, I'm training you for the upcoming battles that will be waged against... whoever else we're fighting." "Oh. Ok. One more thing, how did Pride take the place of the Pride that came before then? Sorry for asking so many questions boss." Shade wondered, with an apologetic tone in his voice. Greed smirked "Pride impaled him and threw him in a furnace, of course." "Not to be rude sir, but that's a little funny. You said that we can no longer die. The first Pride was burned to death, quite the oxymoron there." He smirked "You can die in Hell if your body is totally destroyed." "OK.That works. Hey, since I need your A-ok on all things, is there a way I can tell my loved ones goodbye? At least a ghost or something." Greed gave an exhausted sigh "You... have loved ones...?" Sadow nods "Indeed. Unlike you, Greed, some of us here actually have yahoos who give a shit about our existance." "Look, they need to move on, accept my death, and all that. They need to understand that I'm gone. So please sir, let me have some time." Shade pleaded, tarnishing what little pride he had. Greed scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to do. Cardinals were not used to being handed emotional situations like this. He sighed "Fine. I'll give you 2 hours tommorow to say your good byes and all that rubbish. But today, your ass is learning how to be a Hell-Hunter." "Deal. It's just that I sold my soul for them. It'll be hard to leave them forever. But I'll learn all I can so I can destroy Soul Society, the most corrupt thing in existance." Greed smirks "Probably the bad time to tell you but you're IN the most corrupt thing in existance. Your working for us now, kid. Welcome." Sadow patted him on the back encouragingly. "What's first? The teleport trick, Hell-Blades, what? Give me a good one." Shade seemed ready to go. Greed smirks "Sparring. That's the only real way you learn is through experience. Now get ready to feel some pain." He stabs his static baton into the charred ground, zapping it. "Bring it on! I'll tear you a new one!" Shade roared, stabbing his blade into the ground. Sadow smiled "Don't doubt Greed, little dude. He's a speedy guy." "I'm faster." Shade began getting cocky. "Speed is my thing." Greed smirked "Great. Then maybe you might come close to proving a challenge!" He used Kogeru to quickly teleport behind Shade and swung his static baton at him. "Son of a Bitch! Your fast!" Shade used his old flashstep to evade the baton. "What kind of Demon uses a fairy wand any way?" Greed smirks "Fairy wand, huh?!" With a single swing, he sends a streak of electricity toward Shade. Shade took the hit, smirking. "Sorry, I meant, toy fairy wand." Greed spat on the ground next to himself "Beginner's luck." "Reveal to us your light, Shinjitsu-zai no!" Shade was ready to freaze Greed solid. "Ice Wall!" A wall of black ice sprang up in front of Shade. Greed easily dodged it using Kogeru and did a spinning flip in midair, swining his static baton down at Shade. It was too late. The brunt of the attack hit. "Lucky prick" Shade taunted, gritting his teeth. Greed smirked arrogantly "Luck has nothing to do with my skills, kid." Shade vanished using Kogeru, and impaled Greed with Shinjitsu. Greed smirked and disintegrated into ashes. His voice echoed over the training field "Hey now! No moves that'll leave scars! Wounds don't heal in Hell like they do elsewhere!" "Ice Shards!" Shade created a massive ring of icy needles and sent them flying. "Dodge this then!" He utilized his flexibility to dodge each incoming shard. The ones he couldnt directly dodge he swatted out of the way with his static baton. "Heh. So you dodge alot. Can you just chill for once?" The air became thinner and thinner until it was as cold and sparse as Everest. Shade felt the effects, but on a low level. Greed on the other hand... Grabbing himself in an immeasurable chill, Greed's teeth clattered uncontrollably as he struggled to keep warm. Sadow back up a bit to avoid the effects. "How long can you go without a breath? Trust me, it will hurt like hell." Shade chided. Soon he'll need to use his full demon state, just to remain in control of the fight. Clasping his hands together, Greed muttered "Was never good at this Dark Kido shit... But here it goes..." Suddenly the ground increased in temperature and, before too long, shot out hot coals toward Shade. "Ice Wall!" At Shade's word, a wall made of demonic ice flared up as a shield. Behind his new wall, he wispered a chant, "Sin is the only path to light." A blue dome of Reiatsu surrounded him. When the light faded, his clothes became a dark blue, and his hair whiter than snow. Greed raised a brow in confusion "What the-?" Sadow also look bewildered at the new transformation. "What do you think? Kinda cool." Shade's voice became echoey, and calmer. Greed aske, a bit unnerved "What is this kid? What have you turned yourself into?" "What else? I'm a Demon." Shade seemed irritated by Greed's ignorance. Greed smirked "Tch... Bullshit. Your a Hell-Hunter, nothing more." "Uh, this IS my demonic release. I know alot more than what you do. Now behold my new powers." Shade used Kogeru to appear beside Greed, and almost sliced him, however Shade let the tip rest near Greed's ribs. "Am I a challenge?" Greed gave a surprised look as Sadow clapped his hands in entertainment "Looks like the rookie's bested Greed on his first day. What do you have to say about yourself now, boss?" Greed smirked at Sadow's remark and through a white towel at Shade "Good workout." He walks off while giving a slight wave. Sadow walked behind Shade and patted his head congralatingly "Nice. Not even I managed to beat Greed on my first day, kid." "Thanks. So I'm gonna rest and try to heal, tomorrow though I leave to talk to my loved ones." Shade sealed his powers as he spoke. Sadow nods "Enjoy what little free time you'll have."